fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Body
Half-Body (かけ-み Kake-Mi) is a rather esoteric martial art based off of using half of a person's body to increase striking power. Description Half-Body, which allows you to use half of your body, right or left, to strike an opponent. This type of style throws the entire strength of that specific half of your body. The style is centered around stances and punches, however they do have some kicks in the martial art. A master of this martial art is capable of breaking bones with their strikes. Stances * Setting Sun: A stance where the person bends their legs at a near shoulder-width length apart, as if they are riding a horse. * Dawn: A stance where the person is putting all of their weight on their back leg preparing to lift a leg. This stance is the precursor to Sunset. * Sunset: A stance where the person is on their back leg, their front leg chambered in tightly. This stance comes from Dawn. Techniques Twister: A person drops into Setting Sun using their hip and leg to throw half of their body forward into the stance. This manipulates the strength of the left or right half of the body they are using into their punch. Rocket Kick: The person starts from Dawn before quickly switching to Sunset and launching a kick. The kick is so powerful in the hands of a master that it can crack solid rock. Spinning Rocket: The user of this technique jogs around, having the opponent chase them before they jump, turning in midair and lashing out with a kick to the head after swinging half of their body. First Palm: The user launches themselves forward and drops into Setting Sun transferring their momentum into a palm strike to the throat. Almighty Palm: The user runs forwards before beginning to spiral skidding their feet against the ground and dropping into Setting Sun before launching two palm strikes to the person's throat and groin. First Strike: The user drops into Dawn before they shift their weight, transferring into Setting Sun and launches a punch to the knee. This strike is designed to break the knee. Second Strike: A follow-up strike to First Strike, the user cocks their other fist back before switching the side of their Setting Sun, striking the other knee. This strike is designed to break the knee. Final Strike: The follow-up to Second Strike, the user rotates their upper body before launching their hand in a spear-like shape, in an attempt to pierce the persons midsection. Repeat: The user drops into Setting Sun launching a punch that hits the target's chest. They then follow up with a punch from the other hand before launching another punch with the former hand. Hole: The user drops into Setting Sun, half of their body facing towards the enemy. Using this defensive technique the user would take a step forwards each time someone came towards them, shifting the side of their stance and launching a punch. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Fighting Style